Hydrophones are underwater acoustic sensors which most commonly employ piezoelectric technology. The hydrophone typically converts acoustic energy into electrical energy. Such devices have widespread use such as in fixed ground water sites, surface and subsurface platforms, sonobuoys, decoys, geophysical exploration, military applications such as submarine detection sweep and anti mine operations, and target simulators. Such hydrophone sensors as indicated provide a conversion between acoustical energy and electrical energy. These sensors often operate as passive listening devices for subsurface target detection and tracking. Over the years, there have been substantial improvements in the design and operation of these devices at lower frequencies and under more adverse conditions. Certain prior art devices require a linkage between the electro-acoustical performance parameters such as sensitivity and element capacity and the geometrically determined pressure amplification. Such prior art devices often utilize cylindrical elements and certain devices require a gap between the housing and the head mass. This gap creates problems in sealing and further results in head flexure. Accordingly, there is still a need to manufacture a reliable, rugged device that is capable of producing electrical energy from acoustic energy at relatively low levels and at low frequencies. A more sensitive, reliable and rugged hydrophone transducer which employs a mechanical housing and a coupling technique for the transducer that addresses one or more of the aforementioned problems is desirable.